supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilson Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny, Annie returns to meet the most selfish mother on the planet." Maggie: "CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Fletcher: "But mom..." Maggie: "NOW!" Announcer: "But the violent pre-teen boy gets revenge on the mother for forcing the oldest to be the slave." Blair: "HE IS NOT THE SLAVE! (bleep) YOU MAGGIE FOR TELLING MY OLDER BROTHER TO BE YOUR SLAVE!" flips the table Blair: "I WILL KILL YOU!" slaps Fletcher extremely hard across his face Maggie: "THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO EVER HELP YOU NOW!" Announcer: "And does death threats." Blair: "I WILL BASH YOUR STUPID SKULL, MOM! STOP FORCING MY BROTHER BE YOUR SLAVE YOU (bleep)ING B(long bleep)!" Maggie: "No, I WILL!" Blair: "I hope you die in (bleep) forever." Announcer: "And he also misbehaves." chases Lucinda with a knife punches Maggie Blair: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FORCING FLETCHER BE THE SLAVE AND FOR TRYING TO KILL LUCINDA!" tries to burn Catherine's hair with a cigarette lighter Maggie: "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT YOU (bleep)!!" Announcer: "Maggie is not like the other mothers while Sid is the only sane parent." picks up an Iggy Azalea CD Fletcher: "Is this yours, Marlene?" Marlene: "Yeah." Maggie: "(bleep)ing shut your (bleep)ing mouth!" ties up Fletcher to a chair punches Maggie in the nose protects Marlene who is crying while tied up to a chair takes off Marlene's hankerchief Sid: "It's OK." Marlene: "I'm sorry. My mommy is very selfish." Sid: "You're a teenager. It's OK. You are safe now." Announcer: "Will Annie tame Maggie or will it be a terrible sideshow?" Blair: "SUPERNANNY MUST FAIL!" Submission Reel Sid: "Hello, I'm Sid. I have 5 kids, Fletcher who is 17, Catherine who is 15, Marlene who is 13, Blair who is 11 and Lucinda who is 7. My wife Maggie forces Fletcher to do stuff and make him her slave and a third parent." Maggie: "FLETCHER! CLEAN THE DISHES!" Fletcher: "But I want dad!" Maggie: "YOU BETTER DO THESE CHORES OR ELSE!" Fletcher: "You're the boss. I can watch Ben 10 whatever I want, stupid mom!" Maggie: "Don't call me stupid! THEY'D BETTER BE DONE 24/7!!!" Marlene: "Me and Lucinda are watching Star vs the For..." Maggie: "I DON'T CARE WHY ARE YOU AND LUCINDA ARE WATCHING STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL?! STOP WHINING AND WASH THE DISHES!" Sid: "Everytime she does that, Blair wants revenge on his mother for making Fletcher her slave, for nearly killing Lucinda and for killing Fletcher's first child." Blair: "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, STUPID!" Maggie: "Who you callin' stupid?" Blair: "SHUT UP! LEAVE FLETCHER ALONE! I AM TELLING DAD!" Maggie: "No you are not! I can take care of Fletcher WHATEVER I WANT!!!!" Blair (angrily): "Shut the (bleep) up, then!" Sid: "Blair also misbehaves and disrespects home." Blair: "I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOREVER AND EVER!" throws a vase at Blair Maggie: "I HOPE YOU WILL DIE, LUCINDA! I WISH YOU WILL JOIN THE STUPID BABY AND YOUR BROTHER'S STUPID DOG!" Blair: laughs "STUPID (bleep)! I can't join the baby and my brother's dumb dog!" Maggie: "SHUT UP YOU VERY (bleep)ING BAD BOY!" Sid: "Blair also throws objects, scream and is violent." Blair: "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU DAD?" Maggie: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" picks up the candy bag Maggie: "NO! PUT THAT (bleep)IN' CANDY BACK! I AIN'T BUYIN' YOU ALL THAT MESS!" throws the candy bag at Maggie Maggie: "Try me, (bleep)!" Sid: "Maggie also has the same brain mixed with Giuseppe Todaro and Everykidneedsto Go(bleep)yourself." Maggie: "NO TV FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Blair: "DIE IN (bleep)!" Maggie: "REFLECTION AREA NOOOOOOOW!!!!" Blair: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Maggie: "YOU CANNOT WATCH TV!" Blair: "NEVER! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I want Dad!" (in reel) tries to stab Blair Lucinda: "Go away, stupid mommy go away!" draws a picture of Star Butterfly beating Maggie Maggie: "THAT PICTURE OF ME GETTING BEATEN UP BY SHREK IS THE STUPIDEST THING EVER!!!" Sid: "Maggie murdered Fletcher's girlfriend and his newborn baby. She also murdered his pet dog. She beheaded Fletcher's girlfriend with an axe and she lacerated and beheaded Fletcher's first child with a knife. She even beheaded Fletcher's first pet with an axe." sees a picture of Fletcher's girlfriend's tombstone Marlene: "I cannot believe Fletcher's girlfriend got murdered!" Maggie: "THAT IS WHY I BEHEAD PEOPLE!" Introduction clings onto Sid's legs Blair: "Take me with you!" Sid: "OK." listens to Over the Wall by Debbie Gibson Maggie: "You have better things to do with your life, young lady!" Marlene: "Whatever." Maggie: " " Marlene: "I don't care." Maggie: " " Marlene: " " Parent Meeting Observation begins Blair: "YOU PUNK! POWERPUFF GIRLS ARE FOR GIRLY GIRLS YOU SICK JERKO!" Lucinda: "IT IS FOR GIRLS!" Blair: "SHUT UP! punches Lucinda in the face and turns off the TV Maggie: "BLAIR! HOW COULD YOU PUNCH LUCINDA IN THE FACE?" Blair: "I don't want to watch Powerpuff Girls because it's stupid, girly and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup don't even have any fingers. I'm glad that show got cancelled." Maggie: "BLAIR! YOU ARE GOING TO THE REFLECTION AREA RIGHT NOW!" Blair: "SHUT UP!" spits on Maggie Maggie: "You don't spit at me like that." Blair: "I DO NOT (bleep)ING CARE!" slaps Maggie in the face Maggie: "Don't slap me in the face like that." Blair: "POWERPUFF GIRLS IS FOR GIRLS! I HOPE FLETCHER WILL LIKE THIS! YOU LITTLE (bleep)!" Maggie: "Watch your mouth, now!" Blair: "(bleep) YOU!" sends Blair to the Reflection Area Maggie: "Because of your behavior, wait until Fletcher turns on the TV" sighs Maggie: "FLETCHER! TURN ON THE POWERPUFF GIRLS FOR MAGGIE NOW!" Blair: "SHUT UP!" Maggie: "Be quiet!" Fletcher: "Okay, mom." sighs and turns on the TV Lucinda: "Yay! My favorite show!" Blair: "SHUT UP LUCINDA!" Maggie: "SHUT YOUR (bleep)ING MOUTH BEFORE I WILL BEHEAD YOU FOR LIFE!" Blair: "WELL! (bleep) YOU THEN!" escapes as he throws a vase at Maggie and punches Maggie in the face Maggie: "You don't throw objects at me, young man!" drags Blair to the Reflection Area Blair: "I HOPE MY MOTHER DIES IN (bleep)!" Maggie: "Don't you dare!" Blair: "I WANT MY DADDY NOW!" begins to cry Fletcher: "I've been imprisoned in my house." Annie: "" Observation continues Maggie: "Fletcher, I want your (bleep) home after school, mister! Have you got that?" Fletcher: "Whatever you say, ma." House Rules Sid: "Here are the rules. Rule number..." Maggie: "RULE NUMBER 1!! ALWAYS DO CHORES!" Blair: (sneering) "Obnoxious mother!" (laughs) Maggie: "QUIET! Rule number 2, whoever watches TV GET TIED UP IN THE CHAIR!" Fletcher: "Are you insane?" Lucinda: "What a weirdo." Marlene: "ARE YOU TRYING TO INTTERUPT THE RULES?!" Maggie: "ALL OF YOU KIDS SHUT UP!!!!!!! Rule number 3, always play nice!" Fletcher: "Who cares? We play nice." Sid: "Maggie! Calm down! Let me try rule number 2!" Maggie: "BE (bleep) QUIET! WAIT UNTIL I FINISH THOSE STUPID RULES!" Maggie: "I can't stand those god (bleep) kids..." Sid: "I cannot believe Maggie interrupted by the rules." Blair: "I hate my mom so (bleep) much! She won't let me, Marlene, and Lucinda to watch Zoey (bleep) one zero (bleep) one." Maggie: "ONLY GIRLS WATCH ZOEY 101!!" Sid: "Rule number 2, watch a TV show that's appropiate for kids." Fletcher: "Man, good thing Sid was a nice guy." Reflection Area Essay Order Onward is watching Regular Show Catherine: "Can I watch too?" Fletcher: "Yes." Blair: "But mom. It wasn't a joke. I tried to get REVENGE ON YOU!" Maggie: "Go ahead, get revenge on me. I don't care." Blair: "BUT MOM! YOU ARE STUPID! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY BROTHER AS A (bleep)ING SLAVE!" Maggie: "I will tell Fletcher to be my slave SO BEAT IT!" Blair: "Can you not, be Fletcher the slave?" Maggie: "I CAN LET MY CHILDREN BE THE SLAVE SO MOVE IT!" Blair (angrily): "SHUT THE (bleep) UP! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!!!!" puts soap in Blair's mouth Maggie: "THIS WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" spits the soap out Blair: "MOM! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? CUT IT OUT DUDE! I'M SERIOUS! YOU DO NOT TREAT MY SIBLINGS LIKE (bleep) SLAVES! YOU HEAR ME!" Maggie: "NOBODY CARES! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR TASTE ON YOUR JUST DESSERTS!" Blair: "What's the dessert?" Maggie: "SOAP!" Blair: "(bleep) you mom..." Maggie: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Blair: "I SAID (bleep) YOU MOM! THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID! YOU STUPID BUTT-FACED (bleep)HOLE!" Fletcher: "Guys, guys! Stop arguing!" Lucinda: "That's not nice at all." Maggie: "HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH REGULAR SHOW, POWERPUFF GIRLS, PHINEAS AND FERB, SAILOR MOON, NED'S NEWT, LLOYD IN SPACE, LEGEND OF KORRA, MONA THE VAMPIRE, AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, SWORD ART ONLINE, NARUTO, BLEACH, AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, ADVENTURE TIME, TEEN TITANS, STEVEN UNIVERSE, OVER THE GARDEN WALL, SANJAY AND CRAIG, BREADWINNERS, MY LITTLE PONY AND MANY OTHER KIDS HORSES*** AT ALL! TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!! YOU WILL ALL BURN IN (BLEEP)!!!" Lucinda: "STOP THAT! DADDY! PLEAAAAAAAASE! Uu!! Uu!!" Sid: "Don't worry, I got this. Maggie, you have gone too far. You messed with my children, now I am going to.." Maggie: "STOP MAKING THAT "UU-UU" NOISE!! WHAT THE (BLEEP) ARE YOU, MARIA FROM UMINEKO?!?!?" (slaps Lucinda) Maggie vs. Lucinda Maggie: "YOU DESERVED A SPANKING AND MORE DISCIPLINE!" Lucinda: "No thanks. I am busy with my toys, stupid mom." Maggie: "HOW ABOUT I TREAT YOU LIKE A SLAVE?! TV FOR ADULTS AND TOYS FOR BABIES!" Lucinda: "SHUT UP, MAGGIE!" spanks Lucinda and banishes her into the attic Lucinda: "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? JUST BECAUSE I AM BUSY WITH WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS AT THE SAME TIME DOESN'T MEAN TV AREN'T FOR ADULTS!" Maggie: "TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! GET OVER IT YOU SICK (bleep)EATING (bleep)!" Lucinda: "FLETCHER! CATHERINE! MARLENE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Fletcher: "Don't worry, I will save you!" Marlene: "Okay, we got the key and open the attic door." Lucinda: "MOM! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SOOOOO SOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!" unlocks the door Catherine: "Are you okay sweetie?" Lucinda: "I'm fine." sobs and Fletcher hugs Lucinda Fletcher: "Hush now. You will be alright." Lucinda: "I'm sorry, Fletcher." Annie tames Maggie Annie: "You think TV is for adults and toys are for babies?" Maggie: "YES!" Annie: "The children all want their father." Onward Shopping Watching a TV Show Eating is eating Jolly Ranchers carries a belt Annie loses her cool with Maggie Annie: "I was SO ." Family Test Run DVD Meeting Annie: " " Sid: " " Annie: "For the past 5 weeks, Blair was misbehaving and being disrespectful towards his mother. Let's see what happens." puts the DVD player on Blair: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO MY OWN BED! I WILL GO SLEEP IN FLETCHER'S BED BECAUSE HE IS A NICE PERSON LIKE I AM!" Maggie: "You better get into your own bed before I will bring my belt and spank yo (bleep)!" Blair: "Stupid (bleep)! Fletcher is mine!" Maggie: "Quiet! He's my slave! I forced him to do the chores he has done." Blair: "HE IS NOT THE SLAVE! (bleep) YOU MAGGIE FOR TELLING MY OLDER BROTHER TO BE YOUR SLAVE!" Annie: "How come a child become disrespectful towards a stubborn mother?" Maggie: "Shut your mouth." Blair: "Aww man! I hate my bedroom. There was a problem with it. It had crumbs all over it but it was (bleep)ing Catherine who did this while listening to Iggy Azalea." Maggie: "WHAT THE (bleep) DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT CRUMBS ALL OVER THE FLOOR BUT IT WAS CATHERINE WHO DID THIS WHILE SHE IS LISTENING TO IGGY AZALEA?" Blair: "Eating Oreos. Good thing Fletcher vaccuumed it because you are a stuck-up, shallow (bleep)!" Maggie: "Don't you say that to me or you're grounded off the tablet for 11 minutes." Blair: "Is that so? Catherine should have listened to (bleep)ing Ariana (bleep)ing Grande." Maggie: "SHE LOVES ARIANA GRANDE! MORE THAN YOU DO!" ties Blair to a chair with a rope and puts a white hankerchief over Blair's mouth muffled screams are heard Maggie: "This will keep you quiet!" Sid: "Wow. That's one sadistic woman. She's like Otis B. Driftwood of House of 1000 Corpses." turns off the DVD player Annie: "Now let's what happens to Blair when he was rather lazy than doing work because he had enough of Maggie's bossiness problems. Blair wanted to get revenge on Fletcher." Sid: "That Blair was so stuck-up." turns on the DVD player is listening to "Problem" by Ariana Grande Catherine: "I got one less one less problem!" Maggie: "CATHERINE! YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO NO IGGY AZALEA!" Catherine: "Why?" Maggie: "BECAUSE IGGY AZALEA SAYS ILLEGAL AND IRREVELAT LANGUAGE!" Catherine: "Like, you have one less problem but I ain't got one! So, why are you doing this to me?" Maggie: "DOING WHAT?! MESSY UP YOUR (bleep)ING DAY?" Catherine: "Where's Fletcher? Where's Marlene? Where's Blair?" Maggie: "Fletcher is cleaning up Lucinda's room and picking up all of her stupid Ever After High dolls, Marlene is watching Monster High on her laptop with Lucinda, and Blair, well, he's watching We Bare Bears." watches Boogey Mansion on her laptop with Lucinda picks up all of the Ever After High dolls off the floor comes in Maggie: "FLETCHER! YOU BETTER CLEAN IT UP OR ELSE YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 11 MINUTES!" Fletcher: "Fine, fine." Maggie: "PICK UP BRIAR FIRST!" picks up Briar and puts it in the bucket Maggie: "Now all you have to do is to pick up all of Maggie's Iggy Azalea CDs and Hilary Duff CDs right now!" Fletcher: "OK, mom." Maggie: "NOW!!! RIGHT (bleep)ING NOW BEFORE I WILL TIE YOU UP IN THAT CHAIR!" Fletcher: "SHUT UP! STOP YELLING AT ME! YOU ARE SO SHALLOW!" picks up her belt Maggie: "Does it look like I'm shallow?" Fletcher: "No." Blair: "LEAVE FLETCHER THE (bleep) ALONE!" Maggie: "Boy, I will tie you up in that chair!" Blair: "SHUT UP! DO NOT FORCE FLETCHER TO PICK UP MARLENE'S IGGY AZALEA CDS AND HILLARY DUFF CDS!!!!!!!" Maggie: "TRY ME!" Blair: "I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM FLETCHER! HE IS A TEENAGER LIKE CATHERINE AND MARLENE DOES! IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH YOU?" Maggie: "I SAID TRY ME YOU LITTLE (bleep)! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Reinforcements Blair turns over a new leaf Bye Bye Annie Maggie tries to run away from the police Annie: "Well, that's the police coming to arrest your mommy " Lucinda: "I know. I never liked mommy anyway!" Court (We see a jury of eighteen) Judge: "Maggie, how do you plead?" Maggie: "I plead DEFINITELY NOT GUILTY!" Final verdict Judge: "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Jury member: "We have, your honor. We find the defendant Maggie Wilson, guilty." Judge: "Are you sure guilty is the final decision? Answer yes or no." (One by one, each jury member says "yes.") Family Update Annie: "Maggie was sentenced to capital punishment. She pleaded DEFINITELY NOT GUILTY! Her words, not mine." Judge: "She should have realized how precious life is. Every life matters." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts